


Ringtone

by ErinPtah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Carlos, Double Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble (200 words). There's a song stuck in my head, okay, and I'm hoping that inflicting it on the rest of you will help get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtone

Cecil's phone picked its own ringtones for Carlos's number.

 _Something's gotta give now / 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name!_ it warbled at him the first time Carlos called.

Afterward, Cecil complained, "I do know his name! It's Carlos! And I'm sure I'll find out his last name eventually."

To herald Carlos's first call after the condo incident, Cecil's phone crooned:

_Real love and real life doesn't have to be perfect! / Baby, every little piece of the puzzle doesn't always fit perfectly / Love can be rough around the edges, tattered at the seams...._

Cecil almost didn't manage to answer, he was so caught up in adoring the lyrics.

Connections from the otherworld desert got dropped mid-conversation as often as not. One time, Carlos's voice cut out just as he was saying _I'll look for a door tomo—_

Cecil stared at the device, willing Carlos to find his way out of the otherwordly dead zone and call back.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, the screen lit up with Incoming Call: Imperfect Carlos, while the speakers cheerfully sang:

_Baby / I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change / Trust me!_

(Cecil threw it at the wall and bought a new phone.)


End file.
